Jasper Forever
by Owl Face 432
Summary: Piper is paranoid that her relationship with Jason is failing. She is trying her best to keep it going. Read this to learn about their special relationship!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

"Hey Jason, wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

Piper and Jason hadn't hung out much since they started dating. She had wanted to change that. A walk on the beach in the sunset sounded great!

"Ummmm.. I'm a little busy right now." Jason replied pointing at his stacks of homework.

"Please? It's really beautiful out and no one else wants to come."

The real reason is that she had wanted a little alone time with her boyfriend. She had arranged a picnic for the two of them with candles and a blanket. It was going to be a night to remember.

Jason saw how much she had wanted this walk so he agreed to it.

"Fine. But only for an hour then I have to come back"

"Deal!" Piper exclaimed looking happy as ever.

The the two of them walked leisurely down the pathway towards the beach holding hands.

Jason really knew the reason she wanted him to come. Jason loves Piper so much and couldn't imaging living without her.

He still had time processing that all of those perfect memories were not actually real. But he still loved Piper as much as he had the . And more.

He couldn't wait to sea what awaited them on that beach tonight.

Thats it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Be sure to check out the rest of my stories! (or what I have of them anyway)

Comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper POV

I asked Jason to go to the beach with me because, well... I feel like we are growing apart.

To tell the truth, lots of people asked if they would mind if they joined me but I wanted some alone time with him.

I feel like we are growing apart.

When he said yes, I felt ecstatic.

We took of our shoes before stepping into the warm sand that felt so good on our feet.

We tangled our hands together again as we ditched our flip flops where we entered.

"So, you look nice tonight" Jason said sounding a little nervous.

"You can't even see me.

It is to dark out Sparky. But thanks, you to." Piper replied with a shy smile creeping across her face.

Jason blushed a little for his dumbness.

"Thanks. Wanna sit?" Jason asked as her gestured towards the sand.

"Sure. Hey, umm... " Piper said as they sat down.

"Do you think... that ummm... well, if you wanted to, do you maybe want to have a picnic with me tomorrow?" She looked a little nervous.

"Gasp! An Aphrodite child? Afraid to ask me, on a ... Date?" Jason used more enthusiasm on specific words as he asked Piper sarcastically.

Piper rolled her eyes annoyed.

" Okay Sparky, you caught me. You may think think that I have men crawling at my feet wanting me to go out with them because I am a daughter of Aphrodite. Thats not true and even if it was, I would only say yes to you. Also, I have not really... asked anyone out before."

Piper retorted a little embarrassed and ashamed.

"Piper, there is no reason what so ever to be embarrassed about that. I understand and you are maybe, the 2nd girl I have ever asked out?" Jason said comfortingly as he wrapped his arm around Piper's waist.

"You never did answer my question." Piper said still looking at the ground.

Jason smiled sweetly as he replied with a simple "Yes".

Piper looked up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that?!" Jason asked astonished.

"What?" Piper asked confused.

Jason then leaned in and kissed her.

I don't know how long but soon I heard someone behind us.

We broke apart to see Chiron behind

us.

" Do you two know what time it is?" Chiron asked us with a concerned yet disappointed look on his face.

"No. Not really." Jason answered.

"Well, it is exactly 12:45 on the dot and curfew is at 11."

Wow, that must have been a looooonnnnnng kiss.

"We are sooooo sorry Chiron. I promise it won't happen again." Piper said.

"Well, I sure hope not or else there will be some serious punishment. This time, and this time only am I letting you off with a warning."

"Okay thanks. We better be heading back." Jason said as his head hung low looking towards the ground.

"Indeed."

Piper and Jason got up and walked back up to where they had entered and left there shoes.

They picked them up and walked back to there cabins ashamed.

They were walking for a couple of minutes until Jason broke the ice.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

"No. It's my fault. I was supposed to bring you back to hours later but I didn't and I am the one who dragged you here in the first place."

Piper was about to keep talking until Jason leaned in and was about to kiss her when they heard a ruffling in the bushes.

Hope you liked my 2nd chapter. I also have 2 or 3 other stories in progress and it is hard to keep them all updated.

Sorry, but I might not be able to start a new story or update this one for a while.

If you like my stories, favourite or follow me and comment on my stories.

I will try my best and one by one write stories that you suggest.

- Thanks


End file.
